The moving elements are actuated by motor members comprising one or more electromechanical actuators, each having at least one electric motor.
It is known to associate each electromechanical actuator with power electronics including an inverter that receives electrical power from at least one aircraft electrical power generator and that calibrates said power in order to deliver it to the electromechanical actuator. The power electronics is either integrated in the electromechanical actuator, or else it is disposed on the aircraft close to the associated electromechanical actuator.
The presence of dedicated power electronics for each of the electromechanical actuators leads to a considerable amount of weight.